Passes and Pining
by SnowStarLuna
Summary: AU AH One Shot companion piece to Concertos and Charcoal. Eric and Sookie's first meeting from his point of view. It has been bugging me for a while so I just had to write it. I hope you all like it. If I get some responses to it I may continue.
1. Chapter 1

_One Shot companion piece to Concertos and Charcoal. Eric and Sookie's first meeting from his point of view. It has been bugging me for a while so I just had to write it. I hope you all like it. If I get some responses to it I may continue. _

Passes and Pining

I could not believe my father when he said that we were moving to this little backwater town in northern Louisiana. After his divorce was final he decided to move us to the U.S. head offices for his company. Unfortunately for me he wanted me to live not in the city but a tiny town that was an hour away and not on any maps. This town was boring but way better than if I would have stayed with her. And by her I mean the thing that gave birth to me. I was still real mad at the way she treated Dad. The house that we moved to was right next to a cemetery. Our closest neighbors were on the other side. We had been in the house for three days unpacking and getting settled. Dad had order dinner every night so far from various restaurants. I hand not meet the neighbors yet but Dad had gotten us invited over there for dinner. He told me that the family was a boy my age, his younger sister and their grandmother. Dad did not say anything about their parents which made me wonder where they were. We were now in the car driving over there to eat with them. "Why are we going over now it is only five?" I asked looking out the window.

"Adele told me that Sookie has dance class at seven thirty so we are eating early. I think that you and Jason will hit it off. He is a jock just like you. Adele told me that he is on the football team and some of his friends will be over for supper too."

"Whatever." I shrugged as Dad pulled to a stop in front of the old Stackhouse farm house. A group of four boys were running a ball around the yard. Two of the boys looked like they could be twins with short blonde hair. One of the other boys had dark brown hair and was a bit taller than the blonde boys. The last guy was a monster. He was taller than me and had a mass of muscles. They all came to a stop when they saw us pull up. One of the blonde's called into the house and an older woman came out onto the porch smiling and waving. She had silver white hair that was pulled back from her face with a set of hair combs. She was wearing a dress that reminded me of those old T.V. show reruns from the fifties.

"Come on in I just got dinner on the table. Boys go wash up." She greeted us. The boys ran and disappeared around the back of the house.

"Thanks for having us Adele." Dad said climbing the stairs to the porch. "Eric this is Adele Stackhouse." Dad introduced me.

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Stackhouse." I said offering her my hand. She surprised me by pulling me into a hug. Then led us into the living room.

"Call me Gran dear, all the boys do. Speaking of the boys I'll introduce you in a minute. Sookie sweetheart come down here." She hollered up the stairs. A minute later the most beautiful girl I had ever seen descended the stairs. She had luscious blonde hair that was pulled into a pony tail at the top of her head that swayed as she walked. As she got closer I noticed she had sparkling bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white sundress that stopped just below her knees on her sun kissed legs. She was quite a bit shorter than me just coming up my elbow.

If I thought she looked beautiful her voice took my breath away. "Hello, I'm Sookie." When she smiled at me I thought that my heart would stop. I was in love.

"Um … Hi." I mumbled quietly. "I'm Eric."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She responded and then turned to her grandmother. "Gran my dance bag is packed do you need any help from me?"

"Go round up the boys for me then we can see down for dinner." Sookie walked off down the hall. Gran led us into the dining room to sit. Dad sat down at the head of the table. I sat down his left.

"What would you two like to drink? We have milk, water, and tea."

"Milk please." I said.

"Water for me Adele." Dad answered. She walked off into what I assumed was the kitchen and returned with our desired drinks. Sookie came back followed by the guys. She sat down at the other end of the table. The mammoth sized boy sat next to me and I learned his name was John Quinn but he went by his last name. Next to him and across from Sookie was Alcide. The two how I thought were twins were Sookie's older brother Jason and his best friend Hoyt. Dinner was great it was the first time that I would fall in love with food. Dinner was over to soon for me when Sookie ran up to her room to change for dance. During dinner I found out that Sookie was three years younger than me. I could not believe that she was only eleven years old. I felt like a creeper when I figured it out. I got along with the guys fairly well. They even invited me to come with them the next day to their football practice. Jason was convinced that I could get on the team if I tried out. We said our goodbyes and got back in the car for the short trip home.

"So what do you think?" Dad asked driving down the lane.

"I think I am going to like it here." I said smiling. I went to bed that night thinking that I may have a reason to hang out with Jason other than sports.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I had to write this chapter after I got a review from lori p 100. Thank you for the inspiration. I hope you like the chapter. I may write from Eric's perspective again if the notion hits me. Please tell me what y'all think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

That summer I became good friends with Jason and the guys. I spent more time at Jason's house then I did my own. In part it was to hang with the guys but also to be near Sookie. She was one of the most amazing girls that I have ever met. Not only could she dance with grace befitting a swan but she was an accomplished artist and musician. Sookie was also a beauty queen having won a plethora of titles. She was kind to everyone that she meet and well spoken. I still could not believe that she was only eleven, correction twelve. She had turned twelve at the end of July that year. It was also the year when I found out what it was like to be a part of a family. Gran welcomed Dad and I into her house like we were intended to be there. I remember our first thanksgiving together. Dad and I were just going to order in and watch a game but Gran had other ideas. She had us over for lunch which included some of the best food I have ever tried. It became a tradition to spend holidays with them.

Over the next three years dad and I became a regular fixture at the Stackhouse dinner table. Mainly because I was so terrible when it can to trying to cook anything for myself, Gran all but insisted that I eat over there after my grilled cheese debacle. I mean it is not like I tried to set the kitchen on fire, it just kind of happened. When I was not practicing with the guys or just hanging out, I was spending time observing Sookie. Now when I say observing I don't mean the creepy stocker kind of observing more the love from a far kind of observing. My biggest problem was whenever I tried to talk to her. I always seemed to say something that either made her cry or made her so pissed she would ignore me for weeks at a time. I had found out that her parents had died when she was little by asking her rather rudely why her parents were never around. I also remember the time she invited me to come watch one of her pageants and I had said that I didn't know if I could live it down with the guys if they found out. Apparently it was a common thing for them to be part of her cheering section. After that she rarely invited me to her pageants and recitals.

Gran had noticed almost immediately that I was carrying a torch for her grandbaby. She had pulled me aside a fare few times giving me advice and suggestions on how to talk or interact with Sookie. The year she turned fourteen was one of the best and worst years of my life. The first time I kissed her I thought for sure she was going to reject me. I did it so she couldn't say no. I had just asked her to go to homecoming with me but she was adamant. I was beyond pissed the next day when I got back to the house and found her and Godric coming out of her room. I felt like I meant nothing to her. I still regret that I jumped to conclusions. I could not understand what he had that I didn't. It sucked that he had more in common with her then I did. It pissed me off that he got to spend so much time with her but I had to stay away because I was staying in her house. Gran had given me some wonderful advice one Sunday. _Being her first is not everything, being her last is._ The little tid bit has stuck with me and I intend to make it come true.

It also sucked to watcher get close with Quinn. He is one of my best friends but when the girl you have been over the moon about starts dating said friend it is a huge blow to the ego. I remember missing the last step when I saw her all dressed up for homecoming. She was breathtaking. I have no clue why I decided to take Daphne to the dance other than she kept asking and asking. It was like just cause I kissed her at the first game we were an item. I regretted that choice more as that night went on. She was seriously the most vapid girl I have ever met. Why she felt she need to tell Sookie how to be a lady was beyond me. I will always remember the look on Sookie's face when Daphne cut in during our dance. It was a cross between sad and resigned. Daphne was like a barnacle that would not come off. I was beyond thrilled when the dance was over and I could forget I had anything to do with the girl. Meeting Sookie's long lost cousin was a different experience. I had never known about Hadley and just how much she had meant to Sookie. I was more than glad for her to be there in the months to come. The Sunday afternoon that Gran collapsed was heartbreaking. Trying to hold Sookie together was hard. I don't think anyone would have been able to see it coming. If Gran would not have made it I don't think that Sookie would have.

The night of Preston's Halloween party I about died when I saw Sookie and her friends show up. She looked ethereal as a fairy well before she got attacked. I could still kill Jason for getting into it with that wrestling chump. If he had held his tongue then maybe we would have noticed when Sookie was approached by that ass. Jack had been a good ball player till his sister went nuts. Come to think of it I think that he was just as crazy if not more so for what he tried to do. I had only noticed that Sookie had disappeared when Holly became frantic in trying to find her. When we found him with his pants down and Sookie beaten unconscious I lost it. It took all of my strength to not kill that fucker. I am sure we would have if we would not have gone to jail. Quinn and I restrained him after making sure that he felt what it was like to be beaten with in an inch of his life. I was grateful that he didn't try to fight the charges and just fessed up to what he did. I don't think that Sookie's mental health would have help up if she had to relive what happened to her in court. I also hated the fact that she clung to Godric like her life depended on it. I wanted to be the one that she needed. When he got in the back of the ambulance with her I wanted to scream. I felt useless when we were all waiting in the emergency room to hear something. When Hadley told us that she was resting but did not want to see anyone I felt like I had failed. Knowing that she was so broken and I could not do anything to help just intensify those feelings. Watching her for weeks after hurt, she was starting to act like herself again but for a while I was sure we had lost her. She tried to hide herself in baggy clothes. Seeing the bruises on her neck made me pissed all over again. If I had just let Jason deal with his own stupidity then maybe I could have prevented the situation entirely.


End file.
